The Swan-Bane Chronicles
by The Hazel Eyed Dreamer
Summary: "And now, Azriel was an inch from my heart." Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

September 20, 1896

A couple of things made that day stand out more than the others: it was my seventh birthday and my mother was brandishing a seraph blade. My mother's seraph blades were dangerous and could kill Downworlders, demons, and even mortals. I knew this because she used to let me sit in her lap while she polished the blades. She used to tell me about the different weapons and the history of them.

When I first came to live with Magnus, I thought about Mother a lot. I wondered if I did something that day to make her hate me. When I mentioned this to Magnus, he always answered with something like this, "You are a very special little girl, Isabella. Humans are often frightened by something that is different or greater than themselves." Magnus was a good friend of my father and was present at my birthday party.

Mother, Father, and I lived in a small stone cottage by the River Vartry in Wicklow County, Ireland. When I was born, Mother hired a live-in nanny for me since she was busy with her work as a Shadowhunter and Father was an advisor to the Seelie Queen. But on the eve of my birthday, the nanny fell sick with typhus and was sent away. My mother was now in charge of me.

I didn't even want a party. Even at seven, I shied away from people, preferring the company of books and music. The guests coming were my parents' friends and their children. The birthday party itself was very enjoyable. Magnus made lights appear out of thin air and made the lights turn into shapes. Mother narrowed her eyes at this but I thought it was just because she didn't like the noise. After the entertainment and present-opening, Father decided that it was time for cake. Mother disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to supervise the cutting of the cake. After 15 minutes, I began to grow increasingly worried. Surely it doesn't take that long to cut a cake. With this thought in my mind, I headed to the kitchen while stroking my cat, Kirby.

On the middle of the counter sat a massive vanilla cake. Mother was standing with her back to me, supervising the maid as she cut the cake.

"Mother, the guests are getting restless," I stated, "Do you need help?"

"No, baby. Margaret is about to-" Mother turned around to face me and suddenly, her pale face got even paler.

"Are you okay, Mother?" I took a small step forward and held out Kirby, "Do you want to hold Kirby to make you feel better?"

"You are not my daughter! What have you done with my Isa," Mother exclaimed. In Mother's hazel eyes, I saw fear, anger, and disgust. Perhaps this is what made me take a step back from her. In a flash, Mother whipped out her seraph blade and spoke its name, Azriel. Azriel was Mother's sharpest, most dangerous blade. And now, Azriel was an inch from my heart. I should've have ran for safety or at least screamed, but I was frozen in place.

"Monster! Abomination of my flesh," Mother screamed and then she lunged for me. The force knocked the wind of out my chest. My head hit the wall and I heard a sharp, ringing in my ears. Mother raised the blade and brought it down. It tore through my dress and cut my stomach. I howled with pain as the blood splattered over my dress and shoes.

"Sibby! What are you doing," Father yelled, running into the kitchen. Father stood, horrified, in the kitchen's doorway. "Get off of Isa! She's our daughter not a demon."

"She's not our daughter! She's a demon spawn," Mother wailed at Father and raised the blade again. Father yanked Mother off of me and Mother struggled in his arms. "Spiorad olc! Ollphéist!" Magnus came running into the kitchen with Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell.

"Isabella! Magnus take her! Isa-" Father yelled. I didn't hear the last of what Father said because everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a large and comfortable bed. The butter yellow dress Mother had dressed me in for the party was replaced with a long, snow-white nightgown. Where was I? This certainly was not my room. My room had a baby grand piano, a window that overlooked the River Vartry, and dozens and dozens of books. This room held a bed, a wardrobe, and had little decorations. I got up out of bed, shivering, as my bare feet touched the cold floor. I walked over to the wardrobe in search of a mirror. I was curious about my cut and I knew that Mother had a large, rectangular shaped mirror in her closet. When I opened the wardrobe door, I screamed. On my back were small, white wings

Author's Note: I changed Bella's age from three to seven. I felt that the way I'm writing her POV's she comes more off as a genius. Her diction is too advanced even for a three year old genius.

Spiorad olc- Irish for evil spirit

Ollphéist- Irish for monster


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for not updating sooner. In between finals, my cousin's graduation, and birthday parties, I have a lot going on. This is not a good excuse, I know but I'm really sorry.

I know I sound like a jerk but I need some help with my story(ies). For the Swan-Bane Chronicles, I don't know if I should split the story up into parts. Like part 1, being her childhood. Part 2, being her adventures and misadventures as she travels the world. Part 3, her joining Magnus as a warlock. Part 4, her meeting Edward and the Cullens in a school setting. Part 5, Edward and Bella's life together. Whaddya think? Let me know your opinions by reviewing Swan-Bane Chronicles.

Thank you all for favoriting my story. I'm updating Emotions soon. Stay cool guys and peace n' pancakes! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure One: Acceptance

Growing Period-"Childhood"

1901-1916

Age Three

The door to the bedroom burst open. Magnus Bane, flanked by Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell, was standing in the doorway. "Isa? Isa, are you okay," Magnus asked but I could only scream. This was not me. I had curly shoulder-length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and porcelain skin. The figure in the mirror had white wings protruding from its back.

"Shh, Isa, it's okay," Magnus said, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. By this point, I had stopped screaming and now I sat in front of the mirror with my arms wrapped around my torso. "Don't cry, Isa. Shh, don't cry. Everything will be okay." At Magnus's soft, lulling voice, I cried harder.

"Monster! I am a monster," I sobbed. Mother was right. I was a monster.

"No, you are not a monster, Isa. Not all."

"Mother...I want my mother," I cried. What an odd thing to say, right? Considering the fact that my mother tried to kill me and called me a monster. But my mother was my only confidant besides Father, Kirby, and Uncle Liam. My mother was the one who bandaged and cleaned my cuts; I was a very clumsy child. My mother taught me to ride a pony, how to clean and take care of weapons. My mother made Father, Kirby, and I breakfast every morning even though we had a cook. Mother read me stories every night and gave me coffee cake every time I had a nightmare. "Mother..." Magnus looked sadly at me with his gold-green eyes and shook his head.

"No, Isa, you can't go back...ever. Reece absolutely forbade it." That made me stop my sobs and look at Magnus with wide, astonished eyes.

"Father?" Why would Father forbid me from coming home? Do they not love me anymore? "They...do not want me?" I said, slowly.

"Your f-" Magnus began but was interrupted by Ragnor.

"Don't lie to her, Magnus. She needs to know the the truth," Ragnor said, sighing. Magnus looked at Catarina to confirm Ragnor's statement. She nodded, slowly.

"Isa," Magnus said, sighing softly. "Your mother is a Shadowhunter, you know this right?" I nodded with a confused expression on my face. Why was he telling me something I already knew? "And you also know that she hunts and kills demons. The reason she tried to kill you is because you have demon blood in your veins."

"No." I shook my head. "I am half-human, half-Faerie. Mother's angelic blood runs through my veins." Magnus laughed a short, bitter laugh.

"You are partially correct. While your mother's divine blood runs through your veins, demon blood joins it. Reece Brian o'Connell is not your biological father. An Eidolon demon is your father. Most likely he took the shape of your mother's husband and visited her late at night."

"What am I, then?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"A warlock." Magnus said finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

"You are partially correct. While your mother's divine blood runs through your veins, demon blood joins it. Reece Brian o'Connell is not your biological father. An Eidolon demon is your father. Most likely he took the shape of your mother's husband and visited her late at night."

"What am I, then?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"A warlock."

Adventure Two: Friendship

(Age Seven)

October 15, 1902

After that fateful day Magnus had told me that I was a warlock, I stayed in the room I had originally woken up in and mourned my life. I missed Mother, Father, and my dear friend Kirby. I missed my room which overlooked the gardens and the River Vartry. I missed my aunts who doted on my and bought (to my displeasure) colorful silk and calico dresses with vibrantly colored petticoats. I missed my Uncle Liam who brought chocolates for me every time he came to visit me. And so I cried. Barely moving from fetal position on the floor (only moving when Catarina bathed me and I had to use the chamber pot.) It was an endless cycle of crying and fasting...Until I woke up.

After feeling nothing but pain, self-pity, anger, and sadness for nearly three weeks, I found that I was tired of crying. It wasn't Magnus's fault or my Mother's fault. Nor was it mine or was it anyone else's'. I cannot change the past. I couldn't stop that Eidolon demon from raping my mother anymore than I could stop th Black Plague from happening. All I could do, I figured, was move forward. That didn't mean I would stop loving my family or missing home because I always would. All I could do was adjust to this new life and live. If I wasn't meant to be here, alive and healthy (besides a few emotional and traumatic scars) , I would have died when Mother stabbed me. _After all if life gives you lemons, make lemonade_.

I rose from the floor and stretched. As I was stretching, I spotted a folded set of clothes on top of the bed. Catarina must have laid them out for me, hoping that I would leave the room. I wrinkles my nose in disgust. The clothes turned out to be a dress, a very horrid one too. The plaid dress was apple green and forest green. The sleeves were tiny and puffy and all over it was a series of tiny apple green bows. Eww. I tossed it on the bed in disgust. I was not wearing that. I looked in the wardrobe, hoping for something better to wear. And I was in luck! Towards the very back of the wardrobe, I found a pair of brown trousers, a plain white shirt, and brown suspenders. The clothing was simple and practical and more my style. When Mother and Father weren't parading me around and forcing me to attend tea parties, I wore trousers. Father often joked and said I was the son he'd always wanted but never had. I combined Mother's fiery and adventurous spirit with Father's quiet and sweet temperament.

Anyway I put on the clothes and folded up the white nightgown I had been wearing. I found my treasured kid boots, slipped them on, and left the room. I decided to explore. When I had opened a good amount of doors, I stumbled across a library.

"Wow." I whispered in awe. The library was huge, almost rivaling the library at the Institute. It had towering shelves that soared way over my head and touched the ceiling. There were plenty of comfy armchairs, couches, and footrests. They're even was a few tables. In my euphoria, I ran throughout the library and let my fingers skim the velvet-covered spines of the books. (Well the ones I could reach anyway.) When I was tired of this, I set on picking a book to read. Some time had passed before my eye had settled on _Moby Dick._ I carefully pried the book off the shelf and settled into a comfy armchair by the fire. I then began to read. I had finished the first three chapters (I was an avid reader) when I heard small voice say, "What are you doing?"

I looked up and I saw a boy who looked to be my age. He had a slightly cherubic face with hazel eyes and a mop of red hair.

"I'm reading _Moby Dick_." I held the cover up for him.

"What's it about," he asked, his big hazel eyes gazing up at me curiously.

"A man named Ishmael joins a whalerboat called the Pequot. The ship is under the command of Captain Ahab, a strict man, who forces his crew to find a giant great white whale called Moby Dick."

"Why does Captain want them to find Moby Dick?" He asked after my short speech.

"He lost his leg to the whale and wants revenge." I said simply, as if this was your everyday discussion over tea. _Yes, haven't you heard Rachel? Captain Arab is trying to kill a giant whale because he lost his leg. Oh really? Yes indeed, quite scandalous._ I smiled a tiny smile as I imagined the scene in my head.

"Sounds interesting. Could you read it to me?"

"Of course," I said and I moved over so he could sit next to me. After all, it was plenty of room for both of us. When hash had made himself comfortable, I began to read. "Call me Ishmael..."

Magnus's Point of View

"Isa! Breakfast is ready," he called through the door. He was expecting no answer because she has been nearly silent besides a few whimpers and sobbing. "Its your favorite!" Magnus's cook, Lizzy, went all out when she discovered that his new ward was Irish. To make her feel more comfortable, Lizzie made Isa Irish dishes. Today was no exception. There was bangers, a small bit of rashers, Irish brown bread, fried eggs with Dubliner cheese, and blood pudding. (It actually tasted better than how it sounded.) "Bella?"

There was no answer. He pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear a muffled cry or a sob. There was nothing. He frowned (an odd expression on the ever-so-smiling and amused face of Magnus Bane) and shifted the heavy laden tray to his other arm. When it was perfectly balanced, he turned the door knob and went inside. The bed was made perfectly except for the rumpled plaid monstrosity that looked as if it was thrown carelessly on the bed. (He knew Isabella wouldn't want to wear that ugly green disaster that Catarina picked out.) The nightgown Bella had been wearing to sleep was neatly folded on top of the pillow.

He placed the tray on the bedside table and went around the bed. "Isa?" He expected to find her curled up into a ball on the floor, fast asleep. But she wasn't there. Neither were boots that Ragnor had put under the bed for her. Where was she? He picked up the tray and left the room. Where could she have possibly gone? On the way to the kitchens to return the tray, he checked every closed door. She wasn't in the music room or the bath-room. Then he suddenly he heard two childlike voice. One was male and the voice was high and reedy...That was Freddie. The other was clear and sweet like a bell. That was Bella's voice. The voices were coming from the library. He inched towards the half opened door and peeked inside. Bella and Freddie sat in an armchair together. I'm Bella's lap sat a book and she was reading it to Freddie, who seemed to be listening attentively. Suddenly he interrupted her and told her a silly joke that made Bella throw her head back and laugh. The scene made Magnus smile. It seems Bella had found herself a new friend and Freddie, although a little rambunctious, was an excellent boy. She was going to do well here. Quite well indeed. He moved away from the door, quietly, and made his way to the kitchens. Whistling a jaunty tune all the way. She was going to do quite well here...

Bella's Point of View

"That was a good story. I'm going to ask Papa if he can read it to me when he gets back." The boy said when I had stopped reading (my throats was hoarse.)

"Where is he?"

"He's in Springfield, taking care of some business for Magnus."

"Oh." I said. "It's quite lovely in Springfield. I especially loved seeing the castle."

"Castle? There is no castle in Springfield." I stared at him like he grew two heads.

"Yes there is. My parents took me there once during spring."

"In Springfield," he said doubtfully, "Illinois?"

"Wait, Illinois? Are we in the United States?"

"Yes? Wait, did you believe we were in Ireland?" I nodded, rather thoughtfully.

"Where are we now?"

"Chicago, Illinois." I begin calculating. Chicago was roughly 5900 kilometers away from Warwick County, Ireland. It takes days to travel to Dublin from Warwick County by carriage...Traveling to Chicago from Ireland would take weeks, if not a month but I got here on my birthday...That means Magnus or someone made a Portal...

"Oh."

"Are you hungry? My mom makes great waffles."

"Yes. Will there be potatoes?"

"Potatoes?"

"In Ireland, we eat potatoes with every meal."

"Every meal?" He said, disbelieving.

"Potatoes is a starch. Don't you Americans consume bread on a daily basis?" I raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

"No," he said in a flustered tone. I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, the kind Mother gave when Father and I came indoors with muddy boots. "Well, come on!"

i had enough time to gingerly place the book down on of the small tables before he was grabbing at my hand and pulling me through the door. The boy was slightly taller than me and his longer stride made me have to run to keep up with him. I was quite fortuitous to find those trousers this morning, I thought, and then he was tugging me down a flight of stairs and through a swinging side door.

The swinging door, I found out later, connected the dining area to the kitchen. A tall, willowy woman with red hair was standing at the stove.

"Mum!" The woman turned on her heel, rather suddenly, at the sound of my companion's voice."Guess what I-"

"Frederic Jonathon Prince Junior, where have you been? I've been worried sick since dawn! Imagine my surprise when you didn't turn up for breakfast? I cooked up your favorites and you had the audacity to not show up..." Her tirade went on a while longer and when she finally taken notice of me cowering by the swinging door, she stopped and eyed me closely. "Freddy, dear, who is she?"

"This is my friend-" He turned to me, gazing at me questioningly.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I beamed, happy to make my very first friend in a few hours. He grinned back , his smile a little lopsided.

"That's kind of a mouthful. I'll call you Bella instead."

"Bella it is," his mother said, agreeably. "It's very to nice to meet you, Miss Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Prince."

"No, no. Call me Mary, dear. Mrs. Prince makes feel really old and besides Mrs. Prince is my mother-in-law." Miss Mary laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm famished."

A little while later, sitting a small table with Miss Mary and Freddy, I felt extremely happy. I was happier than I was since I woke up this morning l. Maybe, just maybe, I'll do just fine in Chicago.

"Pass the syrup, will you?" Freddy demanded and I laughed.

********Adventure Complete*******


	5. Chapter 5

_"Bella it is," his mother said, agreeably. "It's very to nice to meet you, Miss Bella."_

 _"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Prince."_

 _"No, no. Call me Mary, dear. Mrs. Prince makes feel really old and besides Mrs. Prince is my mother-in-law." Miss Mary laughed, "Are you hungry?"_

 _"Yes, I'm famished."_

 _A little while later, sitting a small table with Miss Mary and Freddy, I felt extremely happy. I was happier than I was since I woke up this morning l. Maybe, just maybe, I'll do just fine in Chicago._

 _"Pass the syrup, will you?" Freddy demanded and I laughed._

Adventure Four: Meeting Alice

Isabella's Point of View

12 March 1903

(Age Seven)

"Bellum," Ragnor read. "Isa, what are the English derivatives of the Latin word bellum."

"Antebellum, bellic, bellicose, bellicosity, belligerence, imbellic, rebel, revel, rebellion, and revelry," I stated with a smug smile on my face. Ragnor was in charge of my "mundane" schooling while Magnus and Catarina were in charge of my "warlock" schooling. "Bellum means war."

"Very good, Isa." Ragnor gave me one of his rare half-smiles. "Now, Isa, the last one is botulus."

"Botulin and boudin. Botulus means sausage."

"Good. Well that's it for today" Ragnor put the heavy Latin book on the table. "but I expect you to redo your arithmetic lesson. You missed quite a few problems."

"Oh, lay off sweet peapod of love," Magnus said, joining us at the table. Ragnor scowled at the name and adopted a sulky expression onto his face. "Isa only missed one problem. Why must she start the lesson all the way over again? Are you trying to bully the poor girl?"

"No," Ragnor answered in an aggravated tone. "I am doing this for her own good." Ragnor glared at Magnus.

"Isabella, come here please." The sound of Aunt Catarina's lofty voice floated out of the drawing room and interrupted Magnus's and Ragnor's brief argument over my schooling.

"Uncle Ragnor, is it alright if I see what Aunt Catarina wants?" To prevent gossip and more talk of scandal in town, Magnus told the community that I was his adopted daughter from Ireland and Ragnor & Catarina were my uncle and aunt. To further convince the community, I was to address Ragnor and Catarina as 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. I was supposed to call Magnus 'Daddy'. I have gotten used to it.

"Of course, go on ahead Isa." I slipped off the chair. "It's probably about the Goldstein party."

"Daddy, do I have to go?"

"Yes, Mr. Goldstein has extended an invitation to you and it would be rude to refuse." I almost said Ella is rude but I bit my tongue. "Come on, let us see what your aunt wants."

"Yes, Father." I said and turned on my heel. I wish I had I wore a dress today. It would've given my turn a dramatic flair but then again, it would've snagged onto something with my luck. "Aunt Catty, you called for me?" I said as I went into the drawing room with Magnus on my tail.

"Yes, I did, darling." My aunt said, briefly looking up from the silk shirt that sat in her lap. It looked to be Magnus's. Who else would wear a silk shirt embroidered with glitter and diamonds? Uncle Rag said that Daddy had tore the shirt in one of his drunken escapades. When we walked closer to her, we were able to see a frown on her face. The giant tear on Daddy's shirt was stitched crookedly. Aunt Catty was eyeing the shirt with extreme dissatisfaction. Uncle Rag said that she never got the hang of sewing and showed me his pants. Aunt Catty had sewn the legs together. "Aunt Catty?"

"Yes, Isa?" Catarina said, looking up again from the shirt.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, dear. The dress I order from Madame Pelegrín for Ella's birthday ball has arrived."

"It has?"

"Yes, I will go get it." She left for a moment and reappeared, holding a plaid apple-green and forest green monstrosity with tiny silk apple-green bows. It was awful. It was puffy and it reminded me of ladies' ball gowns in the 17th century.

"Oh...interesting." I stuttered and then smiled weakly.

"It's something else," Daddy agreed. Aunt Catarina narrowed her eyes at us.

"What's wrong with it," she asked in a calm voice. Uh-oh we were entering dangerous territory. When I opened my mouth, she said dangerously, "Don't you dare lie to me."

"Catarina, the dress has way too much green. Haven't you considered that Isa might not like the color green?"

"And it looks like a 17th century ball gown that an English lady might've worn," I added.

"Well, what do you want me to do then," she asked in a tired sort of voice. "I've already purchased it."

"For starters, you could make the dress dark blue to bring out the pale color of her skin. The petticoat could be white and the dress could have a white trim with a matching bow on the bosom." Magnus said seriously. "She could wear a dark blue bow in her hair."

"How can I do all of this in an hour," Aunt Catty asked, "She'll be late to Ella Goldstein's birthday ball."

"You are forgetting that you can do magic," Magnus reminded her. "You are a warlock."

"Right." In a space of a few minutes, the green monstrosity slowly transformed into the dress of Magnus's vision. It was beautiful. It was stunning.

"Thanks, Daddy," I hugged him around the waist tightly and beamed at him.

"Anything for you, Isa. And besides, I was not going to let you go to the party wearing that horror." I giggled and Aunt Catty said from the corner, "Hey. That dress was expensive! I swear, this is the last time I order anything for you from Madame Pelegrín."

"That's a good idea." Magnus said. I felt kind of bad for giggling. Aunt Catty did attempt to purchase a respectable gown for me.

"Thanks for buying the dress for me when you really didn't have to." I hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing," she ruffled my hair affectionately. "Now go. Mary has drawn you a bath." Mary was my nanny and our cook. Miss Mary and Aunt Catty made sure I looked and acted like a proper young lady. Before Mary came into the picture, Daddy and Uncle Ragnor practically burned the house down with their cooking. Aunt Catty wasn't much better. At least that's what Miss Mary had told me when I asked.

"Thanks Miss Mary," I said after I had been bathed "properly". Properly meant fierce scrubbing with the rough, but cleansing lye soap. My skin was a bit red (not from blushing) and felt especially tender. My wings, luckily, stayed hidden during this whole process.

"You are very welcome, Miss Bella." Instead of calling me "Isa" or "Isabella" like everyone else, Miss Mary called me "Bella". I kind of liked it. "Miss Catarina will be in here to help you get ready."

"Alright.." She left. I sat, in my underthings, on the stool by the vanity table. After a few minutes, Daddy and Aunt Catty walked in my room.

"You do the hair and I'll handle her clothes." Aunt Catty ordered. "Stay still and stand up, Isa." I did and suddenly white blocked my vision. I struggled in the cloth, trying to free myself. "Stay still." I did and suddenly I could see.

"Woah." The heavy silk was weighing me down. I still wasn't used to wearing layers of heavy petticoats. In Ireland, ladies hardly ever wore them. When they did, they were made of cotton and weren't as heavy. Aunt Catty put the dark blue dress over my head and straightened the material.

"There you go, Isa." I sat down slowly and Magnus began on my hair. Magnus gently ran the brush through my chocolate brown curls. He placed the bow in the middle of my head.

"You look wondrous, darling." This came from Aunt Catty.

"Absolutely gorgeous, baby girl." Daddy agreed.

"Come, Frederic and Freddy have the carriage ready." Daddy helped me up.

"Wait, my boots." Even though Aunt Catty wanted me to fit in with "American" customs, I still wore my brown kid leather boots. It was a small piece of home for me.

"Do you have Ella's birthday present?" Aunt Catty and I picked a rather splendid porcelain doll for her birthday. It even had its own wardrobe filled with clothes!

"Yes, Aunt Catty." Daddy helped me up into the carriage. "Bye, Daddy! Bye, Uncle Ragnor! Bye, Aunt Catty!"

"You take care of Isa, Frederic."

"Of course, Mr. Bane." Frederic was Miss Mary's husband and Freddy was their son. Freddy was four years my senior, making him eight. He was amazing. We'd go fishing and raid the pantry. We'd go on long adventures. We studied and learned together. He was my best mate. "Freddy and I will make sure she comes home safe and sound,"

"Thank you, Frederic."

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Bans."

Daddy shut the carriage door firmly and off we went. Down the long, winding drive that led to our house. I clutched at the big, red box that held Ella's birthday present. I was a tad nervous, seeing that this was my first time attending a party that wasn't mine or Magnus's. I was sure that the only reason I was invited was because Mr Raeford Goldstein was one of Daddy's clients and because I helped his daughter. Daddy loved Mr Goldstein because a) he paid Daddy handsomely b) Mr Goldstein was impossible not to like. He treated Freddy and I courteously; he often gave us sweets when he visited. The carriage suddenly stopped. We were here. The carriage door opened and I saw Frederic's handsome face smiling at me.

"Here we are, Bella." Frederic said, helping me down from the carriage. He handed me the present. As if sensing my nervousness he said, "Everything will be okay. You are going to have fun and make a few friends. I'll tell you what; when we get home, I'll tell Lydia to make your favorite food." This made me smile broadly at him.

"Thank you, Mister Frederic. I feel better now." I gave him a hug and proceeded to give Freddy one too.

I turned and eyed the Goldstein Manor. It was large and white; complete with sweeping balconies and Roman columns. It was very intimidating and seem to look at me with a judgmental eye. Frederic and Freddy walked me up to the front door where Miss Pandora was waiting for guests.

"Well, go on. Freddy and I'll be in the kitchen with Jane and Katherine." They left rather abruptly and I was left on the porch with Miss Pandora.

"Hello, Miss Pandora. I am here for the party," I greeted, holding out the big red box.

"Of course, Miss Isabella." I followed her inside and she led me into the ballroom. The ballroom could rival Magnus's. It was big and spacious. Only it lacked originality and was covered in pink. Pink bows, pink banners, just pink! In the middle of the pink, a young girl with blonde curls and blue eyes was the center of attention. It was Ella. She wore a pink and purple contraption covered in purple bows.

I stood awkwardly in the sea of pink. Every girl or woman wore pink or purple. Even the men had pink rose in their lapels. I was the only one NOT wearing pink or purple.

"Hello, Isabella." The voice came from Mrs Goldstein. She was very nice and often came over to our house with her husband. Mrs Goldstein was very beautiful and greatly resembled her daughter. They both had strawberry-blond curls and blue eyes. The only difference were their skin tones. Mrs Goldstein had pale skin like mine, although hers was slightly darker. Ella inherited her father's tanned skin.

"Hello, Mrs Goldstein. I brought Ella's present. I hope she likes it." I said, smiling a little. I was still rather shy around others.

"I am sure she'll love it. Where's Magnus," she asked, distractedly. Mrs Goldstein was somewhat smitten with Magnus. Who wouldn't be? With his golden skin, gold-green "cat" eyes, and spiky jet-black hair, Magnus was very handsome.

"He had another engagement to attend to but he told me to tell you hello." I lied, blushing tomato red. I was a horrible liar but Mrs Goldstein seemed to buy it.

"Oh, tell him I said 'hi'." She giggled and told me to go "mingle" with the others. I shyly went over to Ella.

"Happy Birthday, Ella," I said, looking up at her. "You look really pretty." Ella looked down at me with contempt and disdain in her eyes. It was the same look Mother gave me on my birthday.

"Thank you, Isabella." She said, in a gushy-I-love-it sort of voice but her blue eyes remained hard. I gulped loudly.

"Aww, isn't Ella just the sweetest thing in the world," said a nearby adult. "She is so nice and so respectful."

"Yes she is." I decided to get away from Ella and her cold eyes. To tell you the truth, I really didn't like Ella. Ella and her friends were very rude and mean to other people (me included). Once she pushed Mary Jane Roosevelt and called her a very unladylike word. She, in my opinion, was an insufferable, selfish little git. The only reason I put up with her was because of Daddy. Daddy wanted me to make friends with humans and he thought that Ella was a superb little girl. She was, in front of adults.

I walked aimlessly around the ballroom, in a tedious state. I wish I could play with Freddy at his house. Miss Mary made excellent cakes and played with us. I wandered over to a tiny, pixielike little girl. She was very beautiful with long, black hair and summer-blue eyes. She was prettier than Ella and Ella was the prettiest girl in Chicago.

"Were you forced to come here too," I asked, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "Mother dragged me and my sister here so she could force the Goldsteins' son to marry my sister. He's going to say no; he wants to marry Eleanor Holmes."

"Wow! How did you know that," I asked, intrigued by the girl.

"I can predict the future."

"Wow, that's so cool! My name is-"

"Isabella Bane but you go by 'Isa' or 'Bella'." She finished for me. "I am Mary Alice Brandon but I go by 'Alice'. 'Ali' is fine too."

"Woah. You are really amazing." Alice gave me a sad-half smile.

"My parents don't think so. They think I'm a freak." I chuckled darkly.

"My mother tried to kill me and her husband sent me away." I say, trying to make her feel a little better.

"We're going to be best friends, you and me."

"How do you know that," I asked, curiously.

"I told you, I can predict the future."

We spent the next hour exchanging stories. I told her about Ireland and its food, my old room, Mother and Reece, Aunt Catty, Uncle Ragnor, Daddy, Freddy, Frederic, and Mary. She told me about her cat Mr Whiskers, her sister Catherine, her mum and pops, and her dolls Millicent and Amy.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house and play dolls? You can bring Josephine and Anne over to play with Millicent and Amy," Ali said excitedly.

"If my daddy agrees and if Uncle Ragnor lets me. He's really strict when it comes to my work." Just before Ali was about to reply, Ella glided over with her two best mates, Jane Phillips and Mary Stevens.

"What are you two freaks doing over here? Witchcraft," she asked in a haughty voice. Her two chums giggled.

"We are having a conversation like normal human beings," I responded coolly. Ella looked somewhat startled; I guess she wasn't expecting me to reply back.

"I don't remember inviting low-lives to my birthday party."

"And I don't remember wanting to attend." I answer.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why is the sky blue? Why can't human beings fly?" I countered. I sighed dramatically. "It's one of the mysteries of life."

"Whatever Isabella! Let's go, Jane and Mary." With one final glare at the two of us, she stormed off. Probably looking for another kid to terrorize.

"She is insufferable." Alice and I said at the same time.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to say that?" I asked, startled.

"I can predict the future remember?"

"If I were to go home now and ask my Father for a couple of chocolate chip cookies, would he say no?"

Ali shook her head at me like the question I had asked was a foolish question.

"It doesn't work that way, Bella."

"Well then, how does it work?"

"Well it starts kind of like this..."


End file.
